


Instinct

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Soren does not - quite - make a connection.
Relationships: Almedha & Senerio | Soren, Ike/Senerio | Soren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63
Collections: Anonymous, Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucathia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucathia/gifts).



"You're like Micaiah," Pelleas had said - Pelleas, at the time still called the King of Daein, though it had long been evident he was a puppet for anyone who cared to pick up the strings. They had been storming the Tower of Guidance, and both being mages, the two of them had ended up together on the rear lines, not by Soren's choice, and the fool had chosen that moment to make the astute observation that Soren was not beorc. "You're one of the -"

"Yes?" Soren had said coldly, turning a page in his tome to ready another spell.

Pelleas had been too cowed to say anything else for a while. Soren had given him one more scornful look, wondering how they could possibly be the same age.

But after another three volleys Pelleas had said, in an undertone, "You might... you might speak to my - to Lady Almedha."

Soren had not done this. To his knowledge, Pelleas had never had a good idea yet.

But when all was said and done Lady Almedha sought him out. It was an odd encounter, and hardly pleasant, and he did his best to cut it short. She disquieted him, in ways he couldn't explain, although he tried that night, in bed next to Ike.

"She's completely mad," he said. "If I have any feeling for her at all, it's contempt. But I thought..." He trailed off, frowning, pillowing his head on Ike's arm.

"Well, she's a laguz, right? You always used to be on edge around them." Ike ran his thumb over Soren's brand. It was a simple gesture now, but Soren remembered, suddenly, how long it had taken him to let Ike do it. How recently that touch had made his stomach clench with dread and revulsion. "Maybe it's something you sense instinctively. And she's a weird one, too. Gave up her dragon form to -"

"To give birth to someone like me."

"Hey," Ike said - as always, sensing something in Soren's voice - and pulled him in closer.

"I disliked her on sight," Soren said into Ike's shirt.

"Like you do everyone?"

"Like I do everyone. But for some reason - some part of me wanted..."

And the pieces fell into place.

"Ike." He propped himself up on one elbow, staring down into Ike's face. "I'm ninety percent certain I'm the Prince of Daein."

Ike absorbed this in silence. "Well, uh," he said, after a moment, "what do you want to do about it?"

He thought about it. What did it really change?

He lay back down. "Nothing. Micaiah will take over Daein, by popular demand. I'm not interested."

"Can't really see you getting involved in diplomacy, anyway."

"And my loyalty is to you."


End file.
